


Connection

by roseonyourcoffindoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Coming In Pants, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonyourcoffindoor/pseuds/roseonyourcoffindoor
Summary: James and Peter got caught, so they’re in detention. Remus and Sirius didn’t, so they’re in Sirius’ bed.





	Connection

James and Peter got caught, so they’re in detention. Remus and Sirius didn’t, so they’re in Sirius’ bed.

They waste no time apart as their roommates trudge off cursing McGonagall. Remus strokes a thumb across Sirius’ jaw and twists a hand in his hair, and they don’t waste much time upright either. They kiss each other breathless, rumpling their clothes and mussing their hair, tangling themselves together. Sirius is making soft noises and Remus is nibbling on his neck, his ear, his collarbone, experimentally, before travelling back up to his lips.

Remus breaks the kiss and sits up, settling with Sirius’ hips between his legs and his hands holding him at the waist, and looks down at him. Sirius is looking up at Remus expectantly, breathless, awaiting his next move, as Remus slowly rocks back and forth, grinding into his boyfriend. He reaches with his left hand to lightly tug at the ring on Sirius’ soft-worn collar, earning a whine and in turn a “good puppy”, and with his right reaches for the wand in his pocket. With an arch and a whispered charm, his drawer slides open from across the room, and in his hands is a brown paper bag, folded closed. Remus watches Sirius lick his lips as he pulls out a heavy chain and clips it to the collar.

“C’mon Pads,” Remus breathes with a quick tug, and Sirius sits up, nearly chest to chest. Remus sets his wand on the bedside table hands over the bag, and Sirius furrows his brow as he peers in.

He produces the collar from the bag, which he lets fall to the floor. It’s similar to his own, thick, black, leather, but spiked and not yet supple. 

“You...got yourself a collar?”

Remus nuzzles into Sirius’ warm neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin there. 

“I’m a dog, too, Pads.”

That earns him a snort.

“Sure, but you’re no one’s puppy.” But he brings the collar around the front of Remus’ neck, pulls the buckle though and secures it, checking its tightness with a finger under the leather. The smell draws him in and he licks a broad stripe from Remus’s collarbone to the soft spot below the ear, earning as shudder as he hears another click.

Before he can fully back away and register the other end of the chain attached to Remus, he’s picked up with strong hands and tugged around, and lying atop his smirking boyfriend. The chain hangs between them, heavy, constant, and Remus fists it and tugs it toward their bellies.

“ _Oh_ \- okay,” and Sirius goes willingly, gently pulled along, pulling up Remus’ shirt and kissing down his happy trail, opening the button to where the hair is thickest and tugging his trousers down with his boxers, Remus shimmying out of them. He turns Sirius’ collar around so the ring is to the side and drags him in by it, then exchanges his grip on the collar for handfuls of silky black hair.

Sirius ends up with his cheekbone pressed into Remus and rubs into him, grinding, and chin smearing where he’s wet. He wraps his soft lips around his clit and kisses, breathing hot and causing Remus to arch up and groan. The leash is short, and they’re both nearly strained against it as Siris starts licking him in rhythm. He can’t get enough of this, his taste, his smell, the noises he makes, the tug on his neck ever toward him, and he wraps his arms around him, pulling him in.

Remus is whispering a mantra of “Pads, Pads, _Pads_ , don’t stop, good puppy, _such a good puppy_ ,” until he can’t talk, just gasps as he comes hard and thrusts into the other man until he pulls him up, up to his lips for a soft kiss. He pushes his knee up, wedging his thigh between Sirius’ still-clothed legs. Sirius gasps into their kiss, so he licks into his mouth and holds him up by the hair as he thrusts into him, and pulls him away to watch his eyes squeeze shut and face twist.

“Let me see you puppy, come on.”

And Sirius comes with small gasps, looking like he can’t help it and can’t believe how good it is. 

He lets his head fall on Remus’ chest, twisting a fist up in his shirt and breathing raggedly.

Remus bring his hands to his hips and squeezes. He can’t flip them on the small dorm bed from this angle so he nudges an exhausted Sirius and whispers, “Trade me.”

Sirius rolls onto his side so Remus can change their positions and crawls up to straddle his ribs, leaning forward to look. Sirius is still breathless and laying all the way down but he looks wide-eyed up at Remus, waiting, and Remus sighs, “Jesus, you fucking kill me.”

He slowly turns around and positions himself against Sirius’ face again, shifting around the leash so they can do this. He’s slowly starting to grind down, rub his lips with his come, until he opens his mouth and starts tongueing at his clit again.

Remus knows he loves this, feeling surrounded by his cunt, laying back and relaxing and not having to worry about anything but giving him head. He squeezes his thighs around his head and pushes into him, earning a throaty whine. He raises himself back up after a minute to let Sirius breathe but sirius arches up, tries to follow him. 

Remus reaches a hand to pull him back down. “Nuh uh, puppy, stay.” 

Sirius looks dazed and starry eyed, lips shining and wet and puffy and open, panting, waiting. 

Remus sits again, setting a steady pace and moaning, Sirius doing the same under him. 

“ _Ah_ , you’re _so_ \- so good at this Pads, I could stay here all day, oh my god,” Sirius _whines_ deep in this throat, evidently a _please_ , and Remus is already so close again.

Sirius’ tongue and jaw are starting to ache and he can’t catch a deep breath but he does _not_ care, is _not_ going to stop _now_. Remus cries out and comes again, falling down next to his boyfriend and removing the leash, tossing it somewhere on the floor where it lands with a rattle. He closes the curtains and tugs Sirius’ trousers off and coils their legs together, kisses his face and lips and smoothes his hair, and they fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:) I'm on tumblr at roseonyourcoffindoorao3.tumblr.com  
> I kinda just ran with this one. comments very appreciated, tell me what you think!


End file.
